etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szoruba/Konkurs: Mafia Calradyjska
Musimy zdążyć przed północą - powiedział Aburosz. - Spokojnie, będziemy na czas - odpowiedział Kador. Zanim zegar miejski w Yalen zaczął wybijać północ, obaj mężczyźni wchodzili już do dużego budynku położonego nieopodal zamku. Tam czekali już na nich i wraz z zatrzaśnięciem się drzwi wszycy zasiedli dookoła stołu. Jeszcze parę dni temu Aburosz i Kador byli jednymi z najważniejszych ludzi w królestwie Swadii - samymi zarządcami króla Dźwiedzia. Sprawnie rozwijali krainę, czyniąc z niej miejsce mlekiem i miodem płynące.' '''Poza nimi było jeszcze trzech zarządców: Alabuk, Kecaj oraz Akszeigna. Jednak oni nie zajmowali się królestwem tak bardzo, jak Aburosz i Kador. To ich imiona znali wszyscy Swadyjczycy i nie tylko. Jednak, po długich miesiącach ciężkiej pracy, sam Dźwiedź oskarżył Aburosza i Kadora o korupcję, nepotyzm i tworzenie mafii, która przejmowała władzę w jego państwie i usunął ich ze stanowiska. Oczywiście zarzuty były nieprawdziwe, chodziło tylko o zwykłą zazdrość względem popularności tej dwójki. Lud początkowo nie zgadzał się z tą decyzją. Doszło do zamieszek i buntów, które zostały krwawo stłumione. Wtedy niektórzy postanowili próbować załatwić sprawę dyplomatycznie. Wygłaszali publicznie swoje opinie i domysły dotyczące usunięcia zarządców ze stanowisk, ale także i oni zostali szybko uciszeni przez Alabuka i Dźwiedzia. Wszystkich przywódców buntów i ludzi, którzy się nie zgadzali z tą decyzją, skazano na banicję. Aburosz i Kador mogli dalej pozostać w Swadii, co też uczynili. Jednak postanowili oni, że zemszczą się na królu Dźwiedziu przy pomocy tego, co on samemu stworzył w oskarżeniu o zdradę stanu - mafię. Większość buntowników, przyjaciół oraz lojalnych Aburoszowi i Kadorowi mieszkańców Swadii poparła tę ideę. Tak oto narodziła się organizacją, którą niedługo będzie znana jako Mafia Calradyjska. - Oficjalnie rozpoczynam 15 Spotkanie Mafii Calradyjskiej - rzekł Kador. - Zacznijmy od razu od naszej działalności. Oru, ty pierwszy. - Udało mi się przeprowadzić akcję próbną operacji "Rajd" - powiedział mężczyzna zwany Oru. - Rozlałem w Suno Janan Pawlanu (II) i mieszkańcy zaczęli chorować na raka. Do 21:37 król nie podjął żadnej akcji, aby temu zapobiec. Sądzę, że to już nadszedł ten czas. - Świetna wiadomość - odpowiedział Aburosz. - Też uważam, że nie powinniśmy dłużej czekać. Wszyscy są już na posterunkach. - Musimy jeszcze chwilę zaczekać - odrzekł Kador. - Adeh, jak idzie propaganda i werbowaie nowych członków? - Znakomicie. Nie napotykam praktycznie żadnego oporu, ludzie sami chcą wstępować w nasze szeregi, nie muszę ich przekonywać - oznajmił Adeh. - Z propagandą są pewne kłopty, gdyż Alabuk skrzętnie niszczy wszelkie przejawy tęsknoty za starymi zarządcami. Nakazuje nawet zrywać plakaty z hasłem "''Za Kadora były niższe podatki". - Jak ja nienawidzę tego Alabuka - wtrącił Kera. - Obiecuje mi cofnąć banicję od miesiąca, ale ciągle zabrania mu tego Dźwiedź. Kecaj nawet dał mi możliwość powrotu do kraju, gdy do niego wysłałem list, ale Alabuk szybko cofnął jego decyzję. - Co ty tam wiesz, Kera... - odezwał się spod ściany Rakso. - Co ty wiesz o banicji, ty stara dupa jesteś... To ja zostałem zesłany tylko za to, że wykazałem, że za decyzją Dźwiedzia stała tylko zazdrość. To mnie potem opłakiwano. To ja mam w zasadzie najwięcej motywacji, aby się mścić. - A co ja mam powiedzieć? - rzekł Akczinod. - Ja zostałem zesłany na banicję, bo byłem archeologiem. Za wykopywanie starych gratów można zostać skazanym?! - Spokój, spokój - zakrzyknał Kador. - Nie jesteśmy tu po to, aby mówić, jak się tu znaleźliśmy. Musimy udoskonalić naszą operację "Rajd", dzięki której odzyskamy władzę. Czy wszyscy członkowie mafii są odpowiedniu uzbrojeni i przygotowani? - Tak, zająłem się tym - powiedział Kera. - Wszyscy mają miecze, łuki i tarcze. Konnica ma dobrze odżywione konie, przyszykowane kopie. Skrytobójcy mają sztylety i peleryny. Można by rzecz, że jesteśmy lepiej uzbrojeni niż sama armia Dźwiedzia. - Swadia umiera od kiedy Kador i Aburosz przestali zarządać - rzekł Oru. - Ich rynsztunek jest beznadziejny. Jakbyśmy uderzyli teraz, to roznieślibyśmy ich na strzępy. Przecież oni są tchórzem podszyci. - Nie możemy uderzać teraz - odpowiedział Kador. - Musimy zaczekać jeszcze parę dni, aż upadnie jakakolwiek obrona Dźwiedzia. Wtedy przystąpimy do ataku. Aburosz, zajmij się przygotowaniem większej ilości Jananu Pawlanu (II). Może jeszcze zrób jakieś pornobomby. Oficjalnie zamykam 15 Sporkanie Mafii Calradyjskiej. Wszyscy mężczyźni rozeszli się do domów. Tam byli pochłonięci przygotowaniami do operacji "Rajd". Robili to tak potajemnie, że nikt nigdy nie domyśliłby się, że w królestwie Rhodocków działa jakakolwiek mafia. Wreszczie, po paru dniach ciężkiej pracy, Mafia Calradyjska była gotowa do działania. Pod osłoną nocy cztery setki ludzi przekradły się na teren królestwa Swadii, mordując straże graniczne. Posuwali się bardzo szybko, dobrze wyćwiczona konnica oczyszcała drogę dla reszty. Okoliczni mieszkańcy często witali wojska mafii jako bohaterów, jednak częstwo spotykali się oni z oporem. W końcu armia przystąpiła do drugiej części planu. Zaczęli otwarcie walczyć z wojskami Dźwiedzia, niszczyć wioski przy pomocy Jananu Pawlanu (II) oraz pornobomb. Skrytobójcy wyszli z cienia i poczęli mordować urzędników wiernych Dźwiedziowi. W Swadii zapanował chaos. W tym czasie przywódcy mafii jechali do Praven - stolicy państwa Dźwiedzia. Patrzyli na ruiny tego, co kiedyś stworzyli. Kiedy mijali zniszczony gmach Kurii, gdzie kiedyś doszło do I Soboru Swadyjskiego, Kera gorzko zapłakał. Widzieli biedne wioski, kiedyś pełne ludzi, teraz wypełnione bezbekami i lechitami - największym ścierwem, jakie chodziło po Ziemi. W końcu dotarli do celu. Praven z wielkiego, otwartego i wesołego miasta zmieniło się w ogromną fortecę zarządców i samego króla Dźwiedzia. Pod osłoną nocy postanowili przekraść się do stolicy Swadii. Strażników praktycznie w mieście nie było, wyjechali razem z Kecajem i Akszeigną zniszczyć zamieszanie, jakie powstało po przejściu armii mafii. Aburosz znał tajne przejście, dzięki któremu wszscy przedostali się w obręb murów. W stolicy nie było żadnych mieszkańców, gdyż wszyscy udali się na niedaleki Plac Spotkań, gdzie Kador miał w zwyczaju przeprowadzać w nocy Swadyjskie Wieczorki, podczas których mieszkańcy królestwa mogli dyskutować na przeróżne tematy. Tym razem siedzieli i czekali tam na marne, albowiem w tym samym czasie Kador odcinał głowę kolejnemu strażnikowi. Podczas przekradania się ulicami miasta, przywódców mafii zaskoczył bowiem patrol. Wywiązała się walka na śmierć i życie. Oru zręcznym strzałem w głowę powalił przywódcę strażników, a Akczinod rzucił się z mieczem w stronę reszty. Silnym ciosem zabił dwóch przeciwników, ale trzeci zaszedł go od dupy strony i wbił miecz w plecy. Lewacka krew wylewała się na bruk, kiedy to reszta przywódców rzuciła się do ataku. Rakso rozstrzaskał czaskę najbliższego strażnika swoją tarczą, którą to potem rzucił w kierunku następnego i przebił go na wylot. Kera zastrzelił z łuku kolejnego wroga. Zostało już tylko dwóch. Z jednym walczył Kador, z drugim Aburosz. Kiedy strażnik wytrącił Kadorowi miecz z ręki, Aburosz szybko znalazł się przy nim i osłonił nadchodzący cios swoją taczą, a potem wbił przeciwnikowi miecz, aż po serce. Ostatni strażnik próbował uciekać, ale nie zabiegł daleko. Oru postrzelił go w plecy. Nie było czasu na grzebanie Akczinoda, przywódcy musieli się jak najszybciej dostać do Dźwiedzia. Kiedy, po zabiciu straży, zbliżali się już w kierunku sali tronowej, nagle Kera powiedział: - Muszę was zostawić. Tamten korytarz prowadzi do komnaty Alabuka. Wiem, że możecie tego nie zrozumieć, ale ja po prostu muszę załatwić to osobiście. Idźcie beze mnie. I odbiegł, nie zostawiając reszcie czasu na odpowiedź. Zabił po drodze dwóch strażników i kopniakiem wyważył drzwi do pokoju Alabuka. Rzucił się z mieczem w stronę łóżka, lecz jedyne co przebił, to puchową poduszkę. Alabuk został wcześniej zaalarmowany i wybiegł drugimi drzwiami. Kera natychmiast wyruszył w pościg. Dogonił zarządce dopiero na jednej z wież twierdzy. Zaczynało padać. Twarz Alabuka rozświetlił grzmot. - A więc jednak. Znowu się spotykamy, Kera - rzekł Alabuk. - Pewnie targa tobą żądza zemsty za to, że nie uchyliłem twojej banicji. Nie wiem, czy ty to zrozumiesz, ale nie było to nikomu na rękę. grzmot Nikt nie tęsknił za tobą, twoją Kurią i twoimi chędożonymi soborami. - ŁŻESZ! - wykrzyknął Kera. - Mam dosyć i ciebie i tej tej twojej zawszonej mordy. Z tej wieży tylko jeden z nas zejdzie żywy. grzmot I nie będziesz to ty! Po czym rzucił sie na Alabuka z mieczem, jednak ten sparował uderzenie i odepchnął wroga. Zręcznie parował jego ciosy i wyprowadzał swoje. W końcu, po kolejnej zablokowanej szarży Kery, powalił go na ziemię. - Myślałeś, że zdołasz mnie pokonać? + wzkrzyknął. - Mnie? Najpotężniejszego wojownika, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi?! Mówiąc to, podniósł swój miecz w geście zwycięstwa i wtedy trafił go piorun, który zabił Alabuka na miejscu. Kera na wszelki wypadek przebił go mieczem, po czym zepchnął truchło z wieży, dopełniając tym samym swojej zemsty. W tym samym czasie, reszta przywódców mafii weszła do sali tronowej. Na wielkim, pozłacanym fotelu siedział król Dźwiedź. - Mlask - powiedział. - Mlask, mlask. - Idź się chędoż razem ze swoim chędożonym "mlask" - krzyknął Oru. I pobiegł w stronę tronu. Dźwiedź wyciągnął swój łuk, lecz nie był w stanie trafić, nawet w stojącego przeciwnika. Sięgnął więc po legendarny miecz - Ursusa, lecz przy pierwszym zamachnięciu wypadł mu z ręki. Wtedy też Kador i Aburasz zaszli go od tyłu i zaszlachtowali swoimi ostrzami. Dźwiedź nawet się nie zorientował, a już był sztywny. Kiedy wszyscy patrzyli na zakrwawionego trupa, Rakso powiedział: - Spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej.... no wiecie.. jakiejś epickiej walki z największym złem tej krainy, że Dźwiedź prawie zabije nas wszystkich, ale zrobi jakiś błąd i to nas uratuje. A nie, że zabijemy go jednym ciosem, od razu po wejściu. - Ale Dźwiedź zawsze był chujowy, jeżeli chodzi o walkę - odrzekł Aburasz. - Jedyne, co robił dobrze, to mlaskał i skazywał na banicję. - To w takim razie, co teraz? - zapytał się Adeh. - Kto obejmie władzę? - Mamy już kandydata - powiedział Kador. - Mądry, sprawiedliwi i tak dalej. Wymarzony władca. Nazywa się Ycangi i jest we wszystkim lepszy od Dźwiedzia. Obiecał nam, że zostaniemy jego zarządcami. I razem spojrzeli na wschodzące słońce, zwiastujące świt nowej ery. Wszystkie podobieństwa do prawdziwych osób i sytuacji są PRZYPADKOWE Kategoria:Konkurs literacki Etnicznej Wikii